Cheerio's Practice
by Gxxbxr
Summary: Just having a little fun with Cheer practice. Accident happens, Santana freaks out, and all that good stuff. Focused on Brittana, but told mostly from Quinn's point of view.


**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Do not own glee, just saying. Cuz maybe you thought I did or something...**

"You think this is hard? Try sawing off your own toe while singing the National Anthem; now THAT's hard." Sue's voice blared over the megaphone, adding extra stress to the already exhausted Cheerios. The day was unusually hot, even compared to the usually harsh Ohio weather. But with only a few weeks left 'till Cheer Nationals, the Cheerios were an hour late into practice, with the blistering sun beating down on them.

At the top of the pyramid Quinn refused to waver. She could feel the sweat dripping out of every pore in her body, every muscle in her body screamed in protest to this grueling work, and she was sure the blood had completely drained from her arms. But the Head Cheerleader refused to quit. She knew this was her last chance at finishing High School at the top of the food chain. Coach Sylvester had allowed her to return to the Cheerios, and, thank God, she had not been permanently hurt in the accident two months earlier. She was not about to throw away this second golden opportunity.

"You think being perfect is what wins nationals?" Sue continued. "Perfect takes second place. Sue's Cheerios take first."

Most people would find Sue's yelling to be distracting, stressful, or terrifying. But Quinn knew better. Four years of Cheer at McKinley High taught her to use Sue's voice as something to focus on; an escape from the strain of training. So she concentrated on the loud voice of the Coach. Whenever her mind tried to center on the pain she would just give herself a harsh reminder of the state she could have been in right now. She would have gone through this practice twenty times over rather than be in a hospital room right now, being fed through a tube. It made her insides twist to think of how close she had been to being in the latter situation. So no, the thought of giving up didn't even cross Quinn's mind.

_Wait! What was that? _Quinn could have sworn she had felt it. Usually she would have written it off as her imagination. But she had been standing in the same position for about fifteen minutes, and she knew when something felt out of place.

There it was again! That small, almost imperceptible, quiver she had felt earlier. Quinn chanced a glance down at the two Cheerios holding her up. Coach had picked Santana and Brittany for today, a choice Quinn approved of completely. If there was anyone Quinn could trust to hold her up it would be Santana and Brittany.

But that's the point, Quinn thought. I trust them because they are almost as perfect at this as I am. Neither Santana nor Brittany would EVER give out.

This could only mean one thing. With a feeling of panic Quinn looked down at the bottom of the pyramid just in time to see one of the girls collapse.

A yelp of surprise from Brittany was the last warning Quinn had before she felt herself tumbling down towards the ground. Her landing was somewhat cushioned by an already fallen body, but it wasn't enough to stop the wind from being knocked out of her and a sharp pain to shoot through her back. She tried to get up, but her body was still in shock from the hard crash.

The body underneath her whimpered and suddenly Quinn felt herself being shoved roughly to the side. As she hit the ground for the second time she let out a groan at the pain surging through her body.

"Britt! Are you ok?" Santana's voice shook with panic.

_That's who must have broken my fall_, Quinn thought, looking at her blonde best friend in concern.

Santana was kneeling next to Brittany, cradling her face as the taller Cheerio lay without moving.

"Britt! Please say something!" Santana desperately called. The remaining Cheerios gathered around them, exhaustion forgotten in their concern for their teammate.

"San," Brittany's voice sounded small and scared, as she finally lifted her arms to wrap around the neck of the Latina crouching protectively over her.

"Thank God!" Santana sobbed out, before returning her girlfriends hug.

There was an audible sigh of relief coming from all the Cheerios. Quinn closed her eyes in relief, knowing she would never have been able to forgive herself if her best friend had been hurt.

"Don't move her," Coach Sylvester commanded, lifting her walkie-talkie to yell into it. "I said I need a medic out on the field NOW!"

Santana tried to stop her, but Brittany ignored Sue's order as she sat up to look over at Quinn. The Cheerios Captain could see tear tracks down her friends cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked in a small voice.

Quinn nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. The taller girl returned a small smile before burying her face in her girlfriend's shoulder.

"You sure you're ok Q?" Quinn was surprised to find genuine concern in the Coach's voice.

"Yeah," Quinn answered. "I think I pulled something in my back though."

She grimaced a little from the pain as two cheerleaders helped her up off of the ground.

"Take it easy," Sue warned before turning to the school nurse who had just arrived in a golf cart. She ran over to Brittany first, asking her a bunch of questions and making sure she hadn't hurt her neck.

Not having her girlfriend to hold on to, Santana stood up and looked around. Quinn recognized the look of hate that crossed the Latina's face as it focused on the Cheerio responsible for the pyramid collapse. She had just enough time to yell "Grab her!" before the brunette charged. Three Cheerios attempted to hold Santana down before she could get to the defenseless girl standing ten feet away.

"You stupid Bitch!" Santana screamed, struggling against the bodies restraining her. "Yo tu matare! Puta!"

Coach Sylvester rushed over to help hold back the enraged Co-Captain.

"Get the hell off my field! And I want that uniform in my office before I'm back from practice," Sue yelled at the dazed ex-Cheerio. The girl just stood there looking shocked and confused.

"Just go, Riley," one of the Cheerios holding Santana shouted. "We can't stop her for much longer!"

Hearing this, Riley's eyes widened in fear and she scampered towards the locker rooms as fast as she could.

"Let me at her!" Santana started struggling harder. Two more Cheerios joined the increasing pile of people trying to pacify the brunette, but Quinn knew they were going about it the wrong way. There was only one way to suppress Snix.

"B, I think you need to step in on this one," Quinn told Brittany, who was getting her knee wrapped by the nurse. The tall blonde looked over at the thrashing mass of bodies and limbs at the center of which she could see her enraged girlfriend.

"San," Brittany called. Quinn wasn't even sure if Santana could have heard, but all of a sudden the struggling stopped. Suddenly, Santana burst out of the heap, knocking one of the Cheerios on her ass. Calmly she jogged over to squat down next to her girlfriend.

"Are you ok, Britt-Britt?" she asked sweetly.

"The medicine kinda stings," Brittany answered. "Can you hold my hand?"

"Sure," Santana replied with a smile. All traces of Snix were now gone.

Quinn smiled to herself. Some people might say that Brittany isn't the brightest crayon in the box, but, when it came to taming Santana's chaotic personality, she was a genius.

Sue returned to where the whole hectic situation started, followed by five unhappy Cheerios. Quinn was sure they took a harder beating by trying to hold back their Co-Captain than by being in the ill-fated pyramid.

"Well?" Coach Sylvester demanded. "Are they ok?"

"This one's got a pulled muscle in her back," the nurse said, pointing to Quinn.

"That one's got some pretty bad scrapes and possibly a bruised bone," this time she was talking about Brittany.

"And a few of the other girls have some scratches to take care of," she finished.

"Practice is over! Other than Quinn and Brittany, I expect to see you all at practice tomorrow," Sue said, before heading off the field towards her office. Only someone who knew the Coach as well as Quinn did would realize that this was as close as Sue would get to showing her relief that all her Cheerios were fine.

The cheerleading squad was too tired to even complain as one by one they shuffled towards the locker rooms.

"Sorry for falling on you, B," Quinn shyly told her best friend.

"Yeah, 'cause your fat ass couldn't find anywhere else to land," Santana retorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes, knowing that the Latina didn't really mean to lash out at her.

"San, be nice," Brittany commanded sternly.

"Fine," Santana grumbled. She threw Quinn a look that promised pain if she so much as suggested anything about being whipped.

"Q, you're getting a ride home with me and Britts," Santana stated, scooping her girlfriend into her arms. She stood up holding a giggling Brittany, bridal style. Before she knew what was happening, the blonde cheerleader had wrapped her arms around her neck and proceeded to give the most wonderful kiss right on the lips. Brittany pulled back with a giggle and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. Quinn couldn't help the laugh that escaped at the completely dazed look on Santana's face, and the dorkiest grin on her lips.

The Latina's face turned a shade of red that almost matched her uniform. She turned away quickly and began walking towards the parking lot.

"You coming or not?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"San, what about our bags?" Brittany asked once they made it to Santana's car. Quinn groaned, remembering the homework in her locker, and dreading the walk back.

"I'll get it, Britt-Britt," Santana answered, sitting her girlfriend down on the hood of her car. "I'm guessing you need yours too, Q."

Quinn nodded; glad she could finally rest, for the first time since practice began. Brittany and she watched as Santana jogged back into McKinley High School.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked, rubbing Quinn's back.

"I've felt better," Quinn answered honestly. But seeing Brittany's sad face she added, "But I'll be just fine, B. Don't worry about it. How are you?"

"My leg and tummy kinda hurt, and my heads a little dizzy," Brittany answered. "But I think I'll be fine too."

Feeling Brittany pull her hand from her back, Quinn sighed.

"I could really use a massage right now," she stated.

"Santana gives the best massages," Brittany answered. Her face went thoughtful for a second before she continued. "She says she's so good at it because she can massage you inside and out."

Quinn burst out laughing and blushed at what her friend had just said.

"I don't think Santana's going to give me that kind of massage," Quinn said, still laughing.

As if on queue, Santana came running back, carrying all three of their bags.

"What' so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Quinn said, before Brittany could make the situation any more awkward. Santana shot her a suspicious look before picking her girlfriend up and carrying her to her seat.

The drive home was spent mostly in silence as all three Cheerios were pretty much exhausted from the practice. The pain in her back was sort of numbing away, which Quinn was extremely grateful for. At first, Brittany and Santana had tried to keep to themselves. But eventually the brunette had caved and reached out her hand to hold Brittany's. It made Quinn happy to see how far her two best friends had progressed in being open about their relationship.

"See you at school, Q," Santana said as Quinn was getting out of the car. Brittany waved to her over her shoulder.

"Bye guys," Quinn answered. She was about to close the door when she realized she must have dropped her headphones somewhere in the car. She leaned back into the car just in time to hear Santana mumble something to Brittany. She was sure she had heard 'massage' and 'rock your world' somewhere in that sentence.

Quinn closed the door to the car and made her way towards her house. Her headphones could wait until tomorrow. Her two best friends, however, were not known to wait too long for anything.

**Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of maybe making a sequel of what happens during the "massage", but that one would have to be rated M ;) Please drop a comment or something. much appreciated.**


End file.
